Lurtz Bane
Lurtz (also known as Raijin) is an old shaman who has seen some rough days. He has a kind heart, but a gruff exterior. He has suffered a lot for the values he holds and would die to withhold them. Physical Description Lurtz is a giant of an orc, towering at nearly 8'7 feet tall. His skin is a soot black covered in scars from his various fights throughout the years. His eyes burn bright with the intensity of hot magma. Lurtz often covers his body in white body paint, depicting various symbols of both orcish shamanism and the holy light. Though, he doesn't believe in the light he still respects it and having it on his body is his way of honoring the draenei Khordisa. Personality Lurtz is a gruff man with a heart of gold. He is often short on words, but his heart is always in the right place. He holds his family highly and his value on life on the highest regard. Though he wishes for an honorable death, he also wishes to live long enough to see his daughter become strong enough to survive on her own and make something of her life. History Lurtz Bane is an old shaman of the Blackrock Clan. Though once a promising student to his master Crom Grimbones, Lurtz was a young adult by the time Gul'dan had began converting the Shamans to Fel users and chose to honor his ancestors by continuing the legacy of shamanism on his own. Lurtz would eventually fight against his own in defense of the draenei, believing that the creatures had shown kindness and that it was wrong even if the ancestors had willed it. For his treason he was nearly killed, slashed across the chest and left to die. Lurtz was saved by the draenei he had protected, though only a few managed to escape the enslaving of their people. One of whom was named Khordisa, a young draenei woman whom Lurtz grew attached to and she to him. After taking him to be healed by one of the draenei priests Lurtz stayed with the draenei in Karabor until the orcish Horde came to claim it. The still recovering Lurtz wanted to fight and die with the dreanei, having lost all sense of honour from his brethren and seeing them as being lost without hope of redemption however Khordisa urged him to retreat with the others with her, and so they did. Lurtz stayed with the draenei until he was fully healed and helped defend them from attackers until eventually Khordisa and Lurtz conceived a child. The hybrid was something Lurtz hadn't thought possible, but after discussion Khordisa and Lurtz decided to raise the child as mates for life. Later, the draenei were attacked by the Orcish Horde. Lurtz tried his best to protect them, but failed yet again. Only a few draenei escaped from their group... Khordisa was not one of them. During the chaos, Khordisa had entrusted their daughter whom they named Siari to one of the draenei who had managed to escape before getting captured. Lurtz and Khordisa as well as the other draenei were not offered an honorable death. Instead they were taken to the portal, as the horde prepared their invasion. Crom who had become a warlock had decided to let Lurtz free, having seen how he cared for the draenei he threatened that if Lurtz did not receive praise from the war then she would die. Lurtz agreed, not wanting his mate to die. After the battle had begun, Lurtz did his best to battle without taking the lives of the strange creatures. His mercy was met with scorn by his fellow Orcs who threatened to let Crom know that he wasn't fighting with all he had. Lurtz decided to at least put on a show for them and in the following battle he had fought harder then he ever had before being captured by the Alliance. Warcraft 3 After the war was over, Lurtz was placed in an internment camp where he spent his days musing over the days with Khordisa and his daughter hoping for their safety, yet a part of him knew that the new 'Horde' lacked honor... He knew that without his return Khordisa was likely to die. He'd spend his time trying to find ways to escape, but it proved futile. Any orc who attempted anything was killed without hesitation. He was stuck... And in his absence he knew... During the night he would suffer from nightmares of what they did to Khordisa until one day while he was sitting down to eat he felt as though a piece of him was suddenly lost and he knew in that moment Khordisa had lost her life. After that Lurtzs hope had died and he drifted into a depression. One that he remained in for years before being set free by the young orc named Thrall who claimed to be a shaman, he urged Lurtz to follow him in his reformation of the Horde, to which Lurtz denied him. The Horde betrayed all that he believed in and despite Thralls insistence that things would be different, Lurtz would never be able to trust anything even baring the name Horde... Lurtz assisted the Horde in some occasions, though his relations ran more with the Earthern Ring then the Horde itself. He was treated as one of them, though it was known that he would remain neutral. Even when the Horde and Alliance came to blows, Lurtz stayed out of it. Only defending himself against the Alliance attacks and watching over the Horde attacks to ensure honor was maintained. He would work on ways to reopen the Dark Portal to find his daughter and possibly find Kordisas body to give her a proper burial. Eventually with the help of a high elf mage he had managed to create a portal that could be held open for a short time, it was a one-way trip. He thanked the elf and leapt through the portal and went on a quest to find his daughter. Through a long journey he had eventually found Siari who had grown into a young woman under the care of the draenei that had escaped. With explanation from the survivors and Lurtz himself Siari was jubilated to be united with her father and Lurtz for the first time in his years of seclusion felt happiness. The Burning Crusade The years that followed his arrival were filled with spending time with his daughter, teaching her what he had learned, farming as well as defending against the occasional demon attack. He lived a relatively quiet life until the Dark Portal was beset by the forces of the Horde and Alliance coming to take back Outlands from the grasp of Illidan Stormrage. The forces eventually found their way to the Draenei whom Lurtz watched over and they were convinced to join the Alliance. Lurtz himself had not joined as he felt there was too much bad blood between them, instead opting to assist with the demons and taking back Black Temple. Lurtz fought hard with his daughter and the draenei as well as the forces of Azeroth to take the temple back. In the aftermath Siari and the Draenei wanted to go to Azeroth and see what it was like, having heard that the other Draenei had landed there they were most interested in seeing their people and their prophet once more. Lurtz followed them, but he had chosen to stay away from the bulk of the Draenei forces as only a few even knew of his deeds and he didn't wish to put them in a position they were uncomfortable with. He was allowed however to meet with his daughter on the docks to talk and catch up... Once more Lurtz was alone, but he was able to keep himself from despair by reminding himself that his daughter lives and was safe with the Draenei. Mists of Pandaria Things were relatively quiet once more for Lurtz, he had not joined the battle against the Lich King as during the events leading to the war against Arthas he had been on his own quest for knowledge. As well, during the Cataclysm he merely assisted the Earthen Ring in their work against Deathwing. He dropped off the map mostly during that time until the war between the Alliance and Horde resumed with Garrosh Hellscream leading the Horde. Lurtz wasn't too happy hearing that the son of the former Warchief who lead them against the Draenei was leading the Horde and was driven by anger to Pandaria once he had heard that the new Warchief had done the unthinkable. Upon arriving he happened upon the Pandaren who he was surprised to see didn't hate him. After explaining to them what his purpose was being there the Pandaren had told him that the Horde and Alliance were already banding against the Warchief and an assault on Orgrimmar was imminent. Luck for Lurtz there was a mage willing to teleport him to the assault and he was able to meet with the Alliance and Horde outside of Orgrimmar, ready to put an end to Hellscream... After the battle was over Lurtz returned to Pandaria, wishing to learn more about their people and their beliefs. He happened upon a simple dojo with a monk who watched over a few Pandaren children. The monk agreed to teach Lurtz what he knew and so Lurtz began his training in the ways of the monk. After a month of training one of the children began having bad dreams and in response Lurtz decided to investigate. Lurtz had learned of a disembodied spirit of a Mogu who had been attempting to return to his body and kill the monk and children who had resided in his former home. Upon telling the monk of this Mogu he was told the history of the Mogu and this Mogu specifically who was named Xiag. Xiag was not a major player in the Mogu, however he was a powerful storm wielder and would be quite difficult to stop should he return to his body. In addition the spirit had a phylactery that would maintain the spirit until the end of time should it not be destroyed. The phylactery was lost many millennia ago... In a dream Lurtz communed with the spirits of his ancestors asking them what he should do. He could not leave the Pandaren to deal with this on their own, not when he could do something. He had reasoned that the only way to stop the creature was to bind its spirit to himself, keeping it forever from its body and allowing Lurtz to feel the connection with the phylactery allowing him to find it and destroy it so that should he die and Xiag be freed the spirit could be sent to hell. After doing so Lurtz was surprised that the Pandaren didn't despise him, in fact they honored him and his self sacrifice. The Pandaren gave him the honorary name of "Raijin" and resumed teaching Lurtz the ways of the Monk and how to better restrain the spirit residing within. Taming the Serpent As part of Raijins training he was sent to The Arboretum in the Jade Forest to raise a Cloud Serpent as a way of soothing the spirit within him and give him a greater connection to the world. Raijin had founded a relationship with the serpent that was born, giving it the name "Donryu". Raijin spent his time learning the ways of the Pandaren and raising the green Cloud Serpent . While raising the serpent, a spiritual link was created with it. Giving the serpent the ability to share power with Raijin and vice versa. Warlords of Draenor After completing his training in Pandaria Raijin (aka Lurtz) had returned to visit his daughter, telling her of all that had happened in his absence and was made aware of the situation with Draenor. Shocked Lurtz, now returning to his birth name went with Siari to the alternate Draenor to do their part. Upon returning to Draenor, Lurtz nearly wept at the sight of his former home the way he had remembered it. On their quest through Draenor they had happened upon the young Lurtz who had become a Warlock and as fate would have it he was holding alternate Khordisa as well as the group of Draenei that he had protected in his original timeline. Siari had taken to freeing her alternate universe mother while Lurtz attempted to reason with his younger self, but something had happened to him that had fundamentally changed him and the older Lurtz was forced to kill his other self before his younger self could kill Khordisa as well as Siari and the other Draenei. While Khordisa could never love this Lurtz for what his younger self had done to her, he had helped her and the other Draenei to safety before Khordisa had told him that she was pregnant and suggested to Lurtz that if he did what his younger self had done to her to conceive this child then she would find him and kill him painfully. While assisting the Draenei one of the Warlocks they encountered lied to Khordisa and made her believe that Lurtz was the same monster as the one who had taken her and she tried to kill him. He had nearly allowed her to kill him, seeing her life as more important then his own however Siari saved him and convinced Khordisa that Lurtz was nothing like the monster that the younger version of him was. Khordisa stayed in Draenor in the end... Equipment O-Yoroi of Xiag Armor worn by Xiag during the Pandaren Revolution . The armor was given to Lurtz as repayment for his deeds in stopping Xiag and completing his training. The armor is of a unique design, utilizing more scale then the common banded mail. The helmet was created to replicate the visage of Xiag in life. Trivia Lurtz Bane is named after Lurtz, the leader of the Uruk-hai scouts from the Lord of the Rings. Raijin (雷神) is derived from the Kanji characters for rai (雷, "thunder") and shin (神, "god") and is the name of the Japanese God of the same name, Raijin. Donryu (呑龍) is named after Nakajima Ki-49 aircraft, Donryu translates to Storm Dragon. Kaminari''' '''(雷) is commonly used to describe lightning and means the roar/sound of God. Category:Orc